


Un peu de temps

by Ahelya



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Canon - Manga, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Tome 15
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Shin, comme les autres élèves du lycée, avait vu arriver leur remise des diplômes et le début des vacances avec plaisir mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose qui occupait le plus son esprit pour le moment. Ce n'était pas non plus les résultats du concours d'entrée de l'université. Pour lui, la fin de leurs années de lycée marquait une toute autre échéance...





	Un peu de temps

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Enfin ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en une grosse heure à peu près...

**Un peu de temps**

L'ensemble des élèves de Shirokin avait attendu la fin de l'année avec impatience. La raison en était évidente. Avec la fin de l'année scolaire, arrivait la remise des diplômes et les vacances. Arrivait aussi les au revoir et les adieux pour leur vieux bahut et beaucoup de lycéens n'oseraient sans doute jamais l'avouer tout haut mais l'endroit allait sans doute énormément leur manquer…

Shin, comme les autres élèves du lycée, avait vu arriver leur remise des diplômes et le début des vacances avec plaisir mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose qui occupait le plus son esprit pour le moment. Ce n'était pas non plus les résultats du concours d'entrée de l'université. Pour lui, la fin de leurs années de lycée marquait une toute autre échéance...

Il ne serait plus son élève. Elle ne serait plus sa professeure.

Le moment était arrivé. Il cachait bien sûr avoir un soin tout particulier sa nervosité sous son habituel masque nonchalant. Il avait joué plusieurs fois cette conversation dans le secret de son esprit. Il avait une bonne dizaine de moyesn pour aborder le sujet à sa disposition. Il avait aussi déjà une idée de la réponse qu'elle allait certainement lui faire quand il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'Aotama Uesugi cependant mais sa présence n'avait pas été un problème. Il les avait rapidement quitté après tout et il avait même donné à Shin l'occasion de se lancer. Dans son esprit en fait, il avait souvent imaginé que cette conversation débuterait parce qu'elle lui demanderait s'il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait faire après l'université. Uesugi présent ou non, le résultat avait été le même de toute façon. Il avait dit qu'il deviendrait avocat pour yakuza et sa réponse avait été celle qu'il attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Que je pense à protéger la famille Kuroda tout en la guidant sur une voie plus respectable…

-Tu continues de dire ça ?!

-Oui, parce que je suis amoureux de toi et que je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours. »

Elle ne le savait sans doute pas mais au fil du temps, c'était devenu si facile de faire semblant de l'ignorer tout en écoutant pourtant attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle, elle, faisait presque l'inverse. Elle avait toujours l'air attentive quand il parlait mais elle n'écoutait souvent que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. La preuve…

« Mais si ton père en entend parler, il va en faire une crise cardiaque. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas aussi faible que ça. »

Elle avait vu son père plusieurs fois pourtant. Ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque qu'il allait avoir en apprenant ses projets d'avenir. Loin de là.

« Tu te rends compte que personne n'est jamais allé à Todai avec ce genre de projet en tête…

-Alors ça en fera au moins une.

-Nan mais tu dis ça comme si c'était facile. Ce type de boulot est dangereux, tu sais.

-Mais je le sais. Et puis, tu… »

Elle poussa soudain un cri. Il cessa de parler et se tourna vers elle.

Ah. Voilà. On y était. Elle avait maintenant enregistré la totalité de leur échange et sa surprise était évidente. Elle s'était figée, rougissante, avec une de ses expressions bizarres dont elle avait le secret. Il s'approcha et posa la main sur sa joue avant de se pencher… Une seconde plus tard, il était à genoux par terre.

Un jour, il réussirait à éviter ses coups de poing. Un jour…

Sa réaction était similaire à celle qu'il avait joué des dizaines de fois dans son esprit. Le coup de poing dans le ventre. Le monologue agité sur leur statut de professeure et d'élève, sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un gosse en train de plaisanter… Mais elle avait oublié une chose importante. Il avait reçu son diplôme. Elle n'était plus sa professeure. Il n'avait plus à taire ses sentiments et sa réponse à ses objections était prête depuis longtemps.

« Ouais. Je sais. Je suis encore un gamin. Je sais aussi que c'est impossible pour moi de le remplacer et que je suis incapable de réussir à dire des trucs comme ''Viens avec moi''. »

Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas question pour lui qu'elle vienne avec lui. Non. C'était tout le contraire en fait. C'était à lui de venir à elle. Dans son monde. Dans sa famille.

« Je veux juste vivre en étant utile. A toi, bien sûr, mais aussi à tous ceux qui sont importants pour toi. C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre en fait. Que mon rêve, c'était ça. »

Et bien sûr – **bien sûr !** – elle avait fait un truc étrange avant de s'enfuir en courant…

Elle avait décidé de fuir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à faire de toute façon. Elle devait fuir. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Elle devait cacher cet état fébrile et sa figure rougissante…

Comment avait-il pu oser ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?! Il était son meilleur élève et c'était ça son choix de carrière ? Et il osait dire en plus que c'était pour elle ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries !

« Oh ! Yamaguchi-sensei ! »

Kumiko se figea.

« Fujiyama-sensei ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Kumiko observa alors les alentours. Dans sa panique, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'elle avait prise en s'enfuyant et elle était maintenant de retour au lycée.

Pas grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute rouge… »

Non. Non. Non ! Elle ne l'était pas. Ou, si elle l'était, c'était juste parce qu'elle avait couru trop vite. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec…

« Oh je vois ! Sawada t'a enfin avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi. »

QUOI ! Non ! Elle plaisantait. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi tout de même. C'était impossible. Cette conversation avec Shin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Kumiko nierait l'existence de cette discussion jusqu'à sa mort. Elle l'avait décidé. Mais son amie avait continué de parler et Kumiko ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Shin n'existait pas mais elle se demandait maintenant comme son amie pouvait être au courant de tout ça. On parlait de Shin là, et Shin ne montrait jamais vraiment son jeu au grand jour. C'était comme ça…

Comment ça le lycée entier était en courant des sentiments de Shin à son égard ?

Non. C'était impossible. C'était Shin. C'était son élève. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui pouvait lui laisser penser qu'elle accueillerait avec plaisir cette stupide confession, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. C'était juste une plaisanterie en fait. Elle en était certaine. Shin ne pouvait pas être sérieux. C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait pas de se répéter maintenant.

Mais en même temps…

Oui, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence et Fujiyama-sensei avait sans doute raison. Quand elle avait un problème... Quand elle avait besoin d'une épaule réconfortante… Quand elle avait besoin d'un conseil… Quand elle avait parfois juste besoin de discuter… C'était toujours la même chose qu'elle faisait en fait. Elle allait sur le toit du lycée parce que c'était toujours là qu'il se trouvait.

« Réfléchis-y d'accord ? » lui dit Fujiyama-sensei.

Le problème, c'était que quelque part, il n'y avait pas à y réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais traité comme un autre élève. Elle l'avait dit elle-même. En sa présence, elle oubliait beaucoup trop souvent qu'elle était sa professeure et lui, son élève… Elle ne s'était juste jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi.

Est-ce que c'était à ça qu'elle devait réfléchir maintenant ?

Mais même s'il n'était plus son élève, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à rêver de Shinohara-sensei…

Fujiyama-sensei avait sans doute aussi raison à ce propos. Elle n'avait fait que rêver alors que dans la réalité…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant ?

Il n'était peut-être plus son élève mais il l'avait été. Peut-être devait-elle arrêter de le voir ? C'était ce que les règles de bonne conduite exigeaient, non ?

Mais elle voulait continuer de le voir… Bon sang ! A quel moment ce gamin était-il donc devenu aussi important ? Presque autant que son grand-père, Kyo et le reste du Clan... Un Clan dans lequel il avait réussi à s'intégrer avec une aisance qui aurait laissé n'importe qui stupéfait…

D'un pas lent, et sans s'en rendre compte, Kumiko avait rebroussé chemin et était retournée à l'endroit où elle avait abandonné Shin. Il était toujours là, assis par terre, les yeux fermés.

A quoi était-il en train de penser ?

« Eh ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Eh… »

Elle tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta son offre sans prononcer un mot. Le silence se poursuivit alors qu'elle le laissa l'accompagner sur un bout du chemin qui devait la conduire jusque chez elle. En fait, c'était sans doute une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il savait se taire. Il savait quand elle avait besoin de silence. Pire même, il comprenait quand il devait parler et quand il devait rester silencieux. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais il comprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant le concernant.

Elle osa enfin prononcer quelques mots au moment où il dut la laisser seule.

« Grand-père voulait t'inviter à dîner…

-Je suis libre.

-Pas pour ce soir. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Dans les jours prochains. Je ne sais pas exactement quand en revanche.

-Je suis libre.

-Je t'appèlerai pour te le dire.

-Ok. »

Silence. Elle devait partir et lui aussi mais personne ne bougeait.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Ok »

Et c'était sans doute suffisant pour le moment…

 

* * *

 


End file.
